The Life of James Daniel Williams
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Danny Williams had gotten a call from Petunia Dursley telling him that Lily's child was also his child. Danny then went to get his son and renamed him James Daniel Williams after finding out some things. Now Danny will raised his son in Hawaii with others there to help him. This is the life of James Daniel Williams.


Daniel ''Danny'' Williams was standing just outside of Privet Drive number 4, waiting for someone answer the door. When the door open to reveal Petunia and his son.

'' Here, take him and get out of here'' Petunia sneered

'' Why Petunia; thank you for my dad, but I'm so disappointed in you. To think you will treat my son the way you do, oh I know because some people here don't bow down to your family; so they called a friend of my friend who called me om my way here.'' When Danny finishes the police arrived in front of the house

'' What?'' Petunia shuddered

'' Oh yes, this person Miss. Hale had said about being inside your house and heard baby's cries coming from the cupboard and had recorded those cries and opened the cupboard to see my son. When she confronted with this while hiding her phone, you kicked her out and drop my son back into the CUPBOARD'' Danny explained as an officer puts handcuffs on Petunia and led her away behind them were Vernon Dursley and another officer carrying their son

'' Hey, what going to happen to the kid?'' Danny asked about the Dursley child '' He will have to go to the orphanage until we can either find relatives from his mother side as Mr. Dursley's sister was just arrested.'' The officer said

Danny watches them take the Dursley's away then one of Danny's wizard friends who had brought him here, came over to him and asked if he wanted to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Danny remembers Lily had once told about that bank when they were together and sometime when they had broken up, Lily went to him when she wanted someone to talk to. Danny also remembers that Lily had found out that he was the daughter of someone named Edward Walker who is the brother of Rose Evans. Lily's mother was Isabella Walker nee Black and they were both pure-bloods, which meant that Rose was born a Squib. A Squibs a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent or two.

Lily had wanted Danny to look her birth parents up as she learned her parents went to live in the muggle world which meant Danny's world and why they gave her up to her aunt/adopted mother. Danny found out that they were living in Texas; they both were Texas Rangers. When Danny went to see them, he saw that they had more children and when he asked them about Lily. They told him that they never wanted to give Lily up, but they were targeted so they gave Lily to Rose to protect her when she was a newborn. They then moved to Texas to lead their enemies elsewhere. When Danny told Lily all this; she laugh tearfully and said that she was happy to know her parents didn't just abandon her.

'' Danny yes or no?'' Danny friend asked

'' Oh sorry yes, but wait please; Alex wait up'' Danny said to Alex who is officer who has the Dursley child and who was getting ready to leave

'' Yes, Danny? Oh hello Joey'' Alex asked then said to Joey Danny's wizard friend

'' Hey Alex'' Joey said

'' in the past Lily had asked me to find her birth parent, the Evans was her Aunt Rose Evans family. Well I found them along with their other children in Texas, the parents are still alive. The second oldest is living in Jamaica her name is Violet, I don't know if she married or not. The third child is named Kyle Walker and he is still living in Texas with his wife Mana Walker. The fourth child is Daniel Walker and I have no idea where he is.'' Danny said

'' Thank you; I will find their numbers'' Alex said as he got into his car after he got the child ready.

Danny and Joey watch Alex leave with the child; after Alec's car was out of sight, both Joey and Danny with Harry in his arms went to Joey car. They then went back to Joey's place, then floo to Diagon Alley, which is a wizardly world shopping street. When they were in Diagon Alley; they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank then walked up to the front.

'' Wow Goblins'' Danny thought then heard a giggle and he look down at his son who was smiling up at him

'' What do you what'' The goblin asked

'' This Daniel Williams the birth father of Harry James Potter and we would like know a few things and change some things if possible, my friend'' Joey said/asked

'' Joseph Drake you have been the friend of the goblins for many years. We will do as you ask, Mr. Williams follows me to the office of the Potter family bank manager Isabelle Rogers.'' The goblin said as they led them to an office

When Danny and Joey was in the office, they saw Isabelle sits behind her desk. They both sat down in the chairs in front of the desk; Danny looks at the smiling face of Isabelle and remember that she was there when Danny and Lily first met in Jersey.

'' Hello Danny, long time no see'' Isabelle said

'' Hello Isabelle'' Danny said as he lift the now hungry Harry

'' Oh here baby food and a spoon; I knew you two were coming here. Now what can I do for you two'' Isabelle said/asked as she gave the baby food to Danny

'' Well for starters, I want to know why my son was in the Dursley's cupboard?'' Danny asked as he fed Harry

'' What Petunia's family? He wasn't meant to be there, Griphook my, can you get me the wills of James and Lily Potter please'' Isabelle asked/said then asked again, but this time to a goblin who was passing by

'' While he is getting those; do you want anything else?'' Isabelle asked

'' Yes I want to changed my son name to James Daniel Williams and he want to take the Potter name when he's older he can if he still allowed?'' Danny said/asked

'' It will be done and you live in Hawaii, Danny? Isabelle asked

'' Yes I do, so can it be possible to transfer the Potter vaults to Hawaii and have Harry go to a magic school there if possible?'' Danny said/asked as he was done feeding Harry who had gone to sleep

'' Yes that can be done, Mr. Williams. I'm aware that one of the late Mrs. Lily Potter's siblings had started up a school there. We also have a branch in Hawaii as well, so we can transfer the vaults there. If you don't mind Isabelle I would like to stay for the wills? And I also brought the banks statements'' Griphook said/asked

'' Of course not, Griphook you can stay'' Isabelle said as the wills were handed to her

Isabelle had started with James Potter's will. James knew that Harry was Danny's, but he loved him enough to adopt Harry in the muggle world and in the eyes of the wizardly world. James had also stated that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius Black.

'' What?'' a voice asked the will interrupted by Amelia Bones was standing when her mouth opened

'' Amelia sit down so we can get finish her as I'm sure Danny want to get back to Hawaii as I'm also sure that his friends are waiting for him. So please keep your questions until the end please'' Isabelle said as she began reading again

James had written that 20,000 should go to the Tonks family while another 20,000 should go to Amelia Bones. For Sirius another 20,000 while Remus Lupin get 30,000 to get him some new wardrobe and a better house. Under no circumstances that Harry should have contact with Petunia Dursley, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley or Severus Snape. If anything were to happen to them Harry should go to his birth father, Detective Sergeant Daniel '' Danny'' Williams and if anything should happen to leave Danny unavailable. Harry should go to either these people in order his godfather Sirius Black, the Longbottoms, the Tonks, Joey Drake or Amelia Bones.

'' That was the end of James's will, now let's us read Lily's will'' Isabelle said as Danny saw Amelia writing things down

Lily's will said the same thing as James's will expect she had found things about Horcruxs and how they were made, which led her to believe Voldemort aka the dark lord had created in order to cheat death. Lily had also written that if Danny was there that he was her first love and how she was sorry that she knew, but had kept Harry from him.

'' Well that was it and these are letters from them to you only Danny'' Isabelle said as she gave Danny two letters

'' Thank you'' Danny said

'' Now for the bank-WHAT THESE PEOPLE BEEN STEALING FROM THE POTTER FAMILY'' Isabelle had started then yelled causing Harry awake and start crying

'' Isabelle; shh there, there it all alright'' Danny tried to calm Harry and it did

'' I'm so sorry baby Harry'' Isabelle said

'' Who been stealing from them Belle?'' Amelia asked

'' Hmm let's see Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape with the help of Dumbledore of course'' Isabelle said as Amelia start writhing down the names

'' I can also tell that Harry have blocks placed on him and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape has some of the Potters belongings. So Griphook I need you and the others to get those belongings back and the money back then cut their vaults; they have lost their right to have vaults. Amelia can you please tell Arthur about his wife.'' Isabelle said/asked

'' Right, but how can you tell he has blocks placed on him?'' Amelia said/asked as Griphook did as he was told grinning that he can make others suffer

'' I can just tell like I can tell their dark magic in Harry's scar'' Isabelle said

'' what can you do something about them'' Danny asked

'' Yes, but it will take time'' Isabelle said as she leads them to a room then she placed Harry in a cot.

After two hours they manage to get rid of every block and that dark magic in Harry's scar. Amelia knew that Dumbledore has done all of this, but for what purpose. Amelia had decided to go back to her office, but not before Isabelle told her Sirius Black never had a trial. Danny watched Amelia leave, then Isabelle had them go over legal papers for the name changes that Amelia had left behind and Danny knew Isabelle had called Amelia in the first place. They even changed Harry, who now named James's magically guardian to Joey.

Now that they were done with all that Joey and Danny was ready to leave for Hawaii, but Isabelle had stopped them to tell them when they get everything returned the money and everything will be in Hawaii. Now they are heading for their plane, but when they got on the plane and got ready. They both smelled something and knew Harry need a change. Joey then offered to change Harry as he brought baby things before meeting Danny for James and his own child back in Hawaii. Right then Danny knew this was the new life for his son; the life of James Daniel Williams.


End file.
